


Making a Splash

by Krios_Lavadancer



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, random writing prompts inspire odd shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krios_Lavadancer/pseuds/Krios_Lavadancer
Summary: After years of fighting and doing the Council's bidding, even the four horsemen need a break every now and then. So what better way to do so than to spend the day with their favorite human in the pool on a hot summer's day?
Relationships: Fun in the Sun - Relationship, Human and Death Horseman friendship, Human and Fury friendship, Human and Horsemen friendship, Human and Strife friendship, Human and War friendship, Silly Summer Fun in the Pool
Kudos: 19





	Making a Splash

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year but never really posted it anywhere but my tumblr, so I figured now was a good a time as any to start posting some of these things I finished writing! XD Enjoy the shenanigans!

“ _Cannonball!”  
  
_ _Sploosh!  
  
_ “Ha! Nice one, kid!” Strife called out when Lauren resurfaced. She paddled over to the pool float he was laying on and used his crossed arms as a hanging ledge. “That splash almost reached me that time.”  
  
“Wasn’t trying to splash you, but I’d have taken it as brownie points if I did!” she replied. Looking over at the others, she said, “Hey guys, come on in! The water’s great!”  
  
“No thank you, little one,” Fury replied, reclining on one of the folding chairs. “I am content with where I am.”  
  
“Aww, okay. Death?”  
  
The eldest horseman lowered the book he was reading, the shade of the umbrella making his eyes stand out even in the bright sunlight. “Pass. You two seem to be having enough fun for the rest of us.”  
  
“Oh come on, brother! Don’t be a stick in the mud,” Strife said. “Besides, you could always do the ‘ _Dead Man’s Float’.”  
  
_ “Keep it up and there will be a dead man floating in the pool.”  
  
“Well, _some_ one woke up on the wrong side of the grave today.”  
  
Before they could start a spat, Lauren turned to the last horseman and said, “Hey, War! Wanna jump in? I’ll bet you’d make an epic splash!”  
  
War frowned as he stared at the pool, having refused to remove his armor even in the heat of the day. When he spoke, he sounded unamused as he said, “I don’t see the point in ‘ _splashing’_ around.”  
  
“There is no point. It’s just fun to do!”  
  
“Kid, you do remember that his idea of _fun_ is bathing in the blood of his enemies, right?” Strife scoffed, closing his eyes for a nap. “He’s nearly tall enough to stand in the deep end anyway, so he’d probably just stand the whole time.”  
  
She frowned a little in disappointment when War turned and walked away, heading back towards the house without another word. “Don’t take it personally, little one,” Death said. “He may be stubborn, but he means well.”  
  
“Yeah, I know…”  
  
Peace filled the air as they relaxed, Strife nearly asleep on the float while Lauren’s legs slowly paddled them around the pool. Amid the cheerful singing birds and the gentle breeze whistling over them, Lauren frowned when she noticed something…odd. “Strife?” At his sleepy hum, she asked, “Do you hear something?”  
  
Golden eyes cracked open as he tilted his head to listen. “Yeah. It sounds like…stomping?”  
  
They froze, eyes widening as they both turned to face the source as the stomping grew louder and louder. Charging like a rampaging demon, War ran full-tilt towards the pool and leaped in the air with a bellowing roar. “Ack! No, _WAIT!!!”_ Lauren shrieked, frantically paddling away while Strife scrambled to get off the pool float with a few choice words in Nephilim.  
  
 ** _FWOOSH!!!!_  
  
** A great geyser of water erupted from the pool just as Fury and Death looked up before it came crashing down on them. While the eldest horseman had managed to pull the umbrella down to shield himself and his book, Fury was not so lucky as she sat there. Her hair was momentarily limp before it resumed its wispy form, though she still looked like an angry cat on washing day. Strife—who had landed on the concrete with the pool float draped over him—sat up and shook his head as he shouted, “By the Abyss, give us a warning next time!”  
  
War frowned as he stood in the deep end, the water significantly lower than before as he said, “Perhaps I wouldn’t need to if this ‘ _pool’_ were larger,” he rumbled.  
  
Death finished setting the umbrella back before he noticed something off. “Wait…where’s Lauren?” he asked.  
  
“I’m okay!” Lauren called out with a laugh, her voice causing them to look up…up…and _up_ until they saw her clinging to the top of a tree. “Woo-hoo! I told you it would be an epic splash, War!”  
  
“Whoa! How’d you even get up that high, Bright Eyes?” Strife asked.  
  
“…I dunno. But can someone get me down? I think I’m stuck.”  
  
Fury heaved a heavy sigh and said, “Fine. But this is the last time I’m going to do this. You’re on your own next time!”  
  
“Hey, it’s not like I get launched into trees or on top of buildings every day!” she huffed.  
  
“No, but this _is_ the third time this month this has happened,” Death supplied.  
  
“Death!"


End file.
